2009 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship
| second_other = | third_other = | count = 2 | games = 20 | goals = 172 | attendance = 4810 | scoring_leader = Amanda Kessel | points = 19 | mvp = | prevseason = 2008 | nextseason = 2010 }} The 2009 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship was the second junior female world ice hockey championships. It was held from January 5 through January 10, 2009, in Füssen, Germany. The championship is the Under-18 junior ice hockey edition of the women worlds, organized by the International Ice Hockey Federation (IIHF). Eight teams played in the top division,Top Division Statistics and five teams played in the newly formed Division I.Division I Statistics Top Division Teams The following teams participated in the championship: * * * * * * * * Preliminary round Group A Standings Results All times are local (CET – UTC+01). |score = 12–0 |periods = (4-0, 4-0, 4-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Rink II |attendance = 104 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181A03_74_5_0.pdf }} |score = 8–1 |periods = (1-1, 1-0, 6-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Arena |attendance = 650 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181A04_74_4_0.pdf }} |score = 6–4 |periods = (1-1, 3-1, 2-2) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Rink II |attendance = 53 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181A07_74_5_0.pdf }} |score = 0–17 |periods = (0-4, 0-5, 0-8) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Arena |attendance = 550 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181A08_74_4_0.pdf }} |score = 9–2 |periods = (3-0, 2-1, 4-1) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Rink II |attendance = 201 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181A11_74_3_0.pdf }} |score = 7–2 |periods = (1-0, 3-0, 3-2) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Arena |attendance = 300 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181A12_74_3_0.pdf }} Group B Standings Results All times are local (CET – UTC+01). |score = 1–2 SO |periods = (1-1, 0-0, 0-0, 0-0, 0-1) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Rink II |attendance = 86 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181B01_74_4_0.pdf }} |score = 13–1 |periods = (4-0, 3-1, 6-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Arena |attendance = 166 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181B02_74_7_0.pdf }} |score = 4–3 |periods = (2-1, 1-0, 1-2) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Rink II |attendance = 161 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181B05_74_5_0.pdf }} |score = 0–6 |periods = (0-1, 0-3, 0-2) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Arena |attendance = 310 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181B06_74_3_0.pdf }} |score = 4–3 |periods = (0-1, 4-2, 0-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Rink II |attendance = 78 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181B09_74_3_0.pdf }} |score = 16–0 |periods = (4-0, 6-0, 6-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Arena |attendance = 150 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181B10_74_4_0.pdf }} Placement Round |score = 1–2 SO |periods = (0-0, 1-1, 0-0, 0-0, 0-1) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Rink II |attendance = 225 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181313_74_1_0.pdf }} |score = 1–2 OT |periods = (1-0, 0-1, 0-0) (0-1) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Rink II |attendance = 85 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181315_74_3_0.pdf }} 7th/8th Place Game |score = 2–3 SO |periods = (1-2, 1-0, 0-0) (0-0, 0-1) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Rink II |attendance = 97 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181217_74_3_0.pdf }} is relegated to the 2010 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship – Division I. 5th/6th Place Game |score = 1–5 |periods = (1-0, 0-4, 0-1) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Rink II |attendance = 274 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181219_74_3_0.pdf }} Playoff Round Bracket Semifinals |score = 6–1 |periods = (0-0, 3-1, 3-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Arena |attendance = 200 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181214_74_5_0.pdf }} |score = 18–0 |periods = (8-0, 6-0, 4-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Arena |attendance = 300 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181216_74_4_0.pdf }} Bronze medal game |score = 9–1 |periods = (4-0, 3-0, 2-1) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Arena |attendance = 120 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181118_74_3_0.pdf }} Final |score = 3-2 OT |periods = (1-0, 1-1, 0-1, 1-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Arena |attendance = 700 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181120_74_5_0.pdf }} Final standings Division I The tournament was held in Chambéry, France, from December 28, 2008 to January 2, 2009. is promoted to the Top Division for the 2010 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship. External links * Official site of the IIHF See also * 2009 IIHF Women's World Championship * 2009 IIHF World U18 Championships (Men) * 2009 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships (Men) References Category:IIHF World Women's U18 Championships Category:2009 in ice hockey